


Drink With Me

by Winsextr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, combeferre and courfeyrac are sneaky little shits, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsextr/pseuds/Winsextr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a weird obsession with this one coffee shop. Combeferre and Courfeyrac investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> a few revisements were made to the originally published chapters...

Enjolras knew that there were at least three coffee shops far closer to the majority of his classes than the Painter’s Café. He also knew that at least one of them sold exclusively fair-trade coffee and donated a portion of their proceeds to the Humane Society, (to be fair, so did the Painter’s Café.) All in all, there was absolutely no logical reason for Enjolras to religiously make the trek halfway across campus every morning at exactly 11:03.

And yet, he did. He had one of his all-to-few free periods at that time, and given the far distance, it made sense for him to spend the remainder of it at the coffee shop, typically working on flyers for the next meeting of Les Amis. His friends had begun to worry about his obsession.

One day, three months after the discovery and immediate fixation on the coffee shop, Enjolras returned to his apartment to find a banner stretching across the room and Combeferre and Courfeyrac sitting with their arms crossed. Their faces were sober and the banner read INTERVENTION in careful block letters. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” Enjolras growled, shaking his head.

Courfeyrac started to grin, but Combeferre elbowed him and his face quickly molded into a serious look. He pulled out a stack of note cards and, with Combeferre’s urging, he began to read.

“Enjolras, it has come to our attention that you have developed an obsession with a certain coffee shop, and as you’re friends, Combeferre and I have decided to stage an intervention.” He gestured at the banner. “There are many perfectly good coffee shops nearby, meaning that it is entirely unnecessary for you to take excessive time out of your day to go across the campus.”

“Halfway across campus…” Enjolras murmured defensively. “Look, the coffee is just really good. You two have never even been, so frankly I don’t think that you have the right to judge.”

Combeferre laughed. “The reason we’ve never been is because it takes ages to get to, you dumb ass.”

Enjolras sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling down the banner. Courfeyrac quickly rescued it and folded it neatly, tucking it away into his bag. “I suppose that you two wish to stay for drinks?”

Combeferre laughed. “You know us too well.”

“Just so long as you help me plan our next protest. My plan is to protect the people at Planned Parenthood. There are freaks who harass all those who enter. Eponine and her band of feminists are already arranging a group of people to protect them, and I offered my assistance,” Enjolras rambled, not-so-subtly changing the subject.

A week later, Enjolras had still failed to cease his behavior. Whenever any of his friends asked to spend time with him during his 11 o’ clock free period, he made a progressively lame excuse. This did not go unnoticed by Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who decided to follow, (definitely not stalk) Enjolras the next day. They needed to understand what all the fuss was about, and, after debating it with Eponine and Marius, both of whom found it ludicrous, the two young men hatched their plan.

The next day, Courfeyrac arrived at Combeferre’s class building in a Halloween ninja costume. “You can’t possibly be wearing that,” he groaned as he saw Combeferre in his normal, non-ninja, clothing.

“Are you serious?” Combeferre hissed, eyes widening. “Never mind, we’ve got to get moving.”

Twenty minutes later (it would typically only take fifteen minutes to get to the coffee shop, but Courfeyrac's ninja costume was attracting a lot of attention and they had to stop a few times to give autographs to little kids,) the two arrived at the coffee shop. Through the window, the two could see that it was a cosy little place, with lots of artwork adorning the walls, and a few bookshelves filled the crowded space. Corfeyrac prepared to push open the door, but Combeferre halted him.

“Courfeyrac, you’re wearing a ninja costume, for God’s sake. You can’t go into the café like that, especially with Enjolras in there.”

So, Courfeyrac ducked behind the building to pull off the costume, and the two entered the Painter’s Café, carefully not looking at Enjolras a few tables away. “I don’t think that we had to worry about Enjolras noticing us. He seems a little… preoccupied.”

Combeferre stifled a laugh at Courfeyrac's words. Enjolras was staring at the man behind the counter. His eyes were clearly undressing the barista, closely following his every move.

The two carefully approached the counter, smiling nervously at the man. He was attractive, that was undeniable, with dark curly hair and deep hazel eyes. “What can I do for you two?” 

Courfeyrac was too busy trying not to laugh to order, so Combeferre spoke for him. “We’ll have two large coffees, thanks’ very much.” 

The man nodded, scribbling on the cups. “Names?”

Combeferre panicked. He couldn’t risk Enjolras hearing their names. “Luigi,” he blurted, already going red.

The man laughed, made a note on the cups, and set to work. Courfeyrac was slowly regaining his ability to talk. “Luigi?”

“I panicked, okay?” Combeferre hissed, rolling his eyes.

A couple minutes later, they heard the call of “Luigi?” and collected their drinks. They quickly escaped to the back table, turning their gazes to their love-struck friend. A few minutes later, at precisely 11:30, the man took off his apron and disappeared into the backroom while another barista brushed past him to take over. 

Shortly thereafter, the backdoor swung open and the man came out, carrying a large cup of coffee. He started towards the door slowly, unwillingly, as though something was holding him back. Courfeyrac and Combeferre barely heard Enjolras ask “drink with me?”

The man grinned widely, nodding, and took his seat next to Enjolras. Enjolras leaned forward quickly, pressing a swift kiss to the man’s cheek. Combeferre and Courfeyrac stared open mouthed.

For the next half hour, the two not-stalkers watched, awestruck, as the couple interacted, laughing and holding hands and all of that other cheesy couple stuff. Courfeyrac pretended to gag.

After a while, Combeferre and Courfeyrac couldn’t stand it anymore. They slipped through the door while Enjolras was still preoccupied by the barista and began the walk to their next class. After a few moments of walking in silence, Combeferre spoke.

“Oh my god. Enjolras has a boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> The coffee shop is very VERY much based off of the Atticus Coffee/Teahouse/Books in Park City, Utah. I recently visited the city, and absolutely loved the place.


End file.
